Shinobi Spirit
by trunks-is-the-king
Summary: Akiko and Akina Kei are twins and are raised in a Shinobi village and are ment to save Japan if it needs saving until a freak accident occurs and it changes everything. Pairings: Kai&Akiko and Rei&Akina rated for swearing and later sexual content.
1. Chapter One: FREAK ACCIDENT

**Full Summary: Akiko and Akina Kei, two twins born and bonded at birth as the greatest Shinobi destined to save Japan until the freak accident that changed everything and broke all ties that kept them in the Shinobi village. Pairings should I tell fine I will its Kai Hiwatari and Akiko Kei (A/N: Its so close to being Kai but its Kei darn would be funny being Akiko Kai Kai COFFEE IS SO GOOD ESPECIALY WITH CHOCOLATE) and to Akiko's dismay Rei Kon and Akina Kei**

**Characters Profiles:**

**Name: Akiko (born in autumn) Kei (rapture; reverence)**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: August 29th**

**Hair: Straight dull Black with dark blood red streaks that reach 4 inches above her waist. She has two hairstyles her fighting hairstyle which is a high ponytail traditional for Shinobi but she wears it with two large blood red bangs that reach a few inches past her shoulders. He other hairstyle besides wearing it down is a messy bun with a lot of bangs out.**

**Eyes: Dull gray with a hint of rust color.**

**Clothing: She has 2 major outfits one is a short blood red bordered black leather shinobi warrior outfit with black leather arm bands and a black headband with the shinobi symbol on it in red that goes under her bangs. The other outfit is a pair of black baggy cargo pants and a red top that says DIE in black letters she also wears the same pants with ether a black Korn hoodie(sweatshirt w/ hood) with red lettering or a Linkin Park hoodie with light gray lettering.**

**Personality: Sporty, smart, and tough but she's got a good heart somewhere she just never learned to show affection to anyone but her sister. She's a great sword fighter as well as in martial-arts and is an outcast but she's ok with it.**

**Extras: She has a barbwire tattoo on her left arm and two shark fin tattoos on each side of her face in you guessed it blood red. Her favorite colors are black and read and she has a fetish for leather. She has a tan toned body from all the training she does to keep in top shape.**

**Name: Akina (spring flower; soft delicate and beautiful) Kei (same meaning as her sisters last name duh)**

**Hair: Straight shimmering black longer than her sisters and she always wears it down or in a ponytail with bangs sorta like her sisters but she curls her bangs.**

**Eyes: Shimmering gray with a hit of sky blue.**

**Clothing: Same type of shinobi outfit but white with a light sky blue boarder. She also has a sporty light sky blue mini skirt with a white t shirt that ties all the way up both sides and her other casual outfit is a pair of hipster light denim jeans and a white t-shit that laces up and the lacing goes down a ways.**

**Personality: Kindhearted, happy, and sporty. She hates fighting so with that she isn't as good at it as her sister and is way more popular.**

**Extras: She's very slim with unblemished pale skin.**

**Chapter One: FREAK ACCIDENT**

**Flashback Normal POV**

**Akiko and Akina had just woken up and were getting ready to go to school when they heard and explosion that shook their small house where they had lived since their parents had died when they were 10. Akiko ran outside and screamed at her sister to stay at the house until she got back. Akiko the ran towards where she thought the explosion had taken place when she got there she was horrified by what she saw (A/N: this is before she changed into the mean person she is later in the story but she's still not as kindhearted as her sister) their were tons of the people from her town laying on the ground dieing from injuries and blood loss. There was debris everywhere she looked she ran for the village elders hut and found him their. The village elder, her grandfather, was becoming too old to move around a lot so the villagers helped him.**

**"Akiko, my granddaughter what's going on out there?" her grandfather asked.**

**In her strong, determined yet soft voice she replied "I sincerely do not know my grandfather I'm sorry." She said in a low ashamed voice.**

**Suddenly something struck the old man. "Where is Akina? Akiko where is my other granddaughter?" he repeated after she didn't respond.**

**She screamed "N… n... no this isn't happening." When she heard another explosion coming from the area of town she and Akina lived. She flew out the door her grandfather after grabbing hi cane ran right after her. When they reached the house what they saw made them both collapse in tears the house was demolished. Akina quickly taking action said to her grandfather "There is nothing else we can do right now we must leave grandfather and she started walking away.**

**2 years laterAkiko's POV**

**It's been two years since my sister died and my heart and soul died with her as well as my grandfathers who died a year and a few days after the anniversary of my sister's death. I am now living in Russia going to a Russian boarding school actually I am starting a new boarding school today I got kicked out of the last one for beating up one of the guys who was hitting on me. Crap is 9:30 school starts in 5 minutes. I put on a pair of black baggy cargo pants and a black tight tank top that says Heaven Won't Take Me And Hell's Afraid I'll Take Over in dark red lettering. Then I run out of my apartment and go to the garage where my black bike with red flames calls to me. I jump on and open the garage door and speed of towards the school. I'll probably have to get a dorm on campus but I can worry about that later it's now 9: 15 and I'm late. I come running into the school and run towards the office and am met by a harsh cruel looking man with (ok I don't know what Kai's granddaddy looks like so if u know tell me please Kai: don't call him that I hate him and u know it. Chrissy: I know Kai but I like seeing you irritated. Kai: Hn… get back to the story.) violet eyes and gray hair and I could tell I was going to hate this guy guessing he was the dean of the school.**

**"In my office right now girl you're late." He spat and I didn't follow so he grabbed my arm harshly and shoved me into his office. "Now sit down right now." This time I obeyed the old git not because I wanted to though. "What's your name girl?" he asked and I stubbornly sat their glaring at him with a slender eyebrow arched as if saying "why should I tell u eh?" and I crossed my arms sitting back in the chair. "TELL ME NOW GIRL OR I'LL HURT YOU" he said menacingly and I gulped now afraid of the man and his outburst.**

**"My names Akiko Kei and if you tried to lay a finger on me I'd likely kill you." I said in my now harsh and jagged voice and he could tell I was getting scared.**

**"Oh your that new student well whatever I willnot tolerate you being late once you things are moved into a dorm which you will be sharing with my grandson Kai Hiwatari and you call me Master Hiwatari girl got it?" he said in his harsh tone.**

**"Oh yup crystal clear everything's just peachy clear." She said sarcastically.**

**"Kai get your sorry ass in here this fucking instant," the man I now realized was named Voltaire called for his grandson that he had seen standing in the doorway arms crossed leaning against the door frame. The boy walked in (ok this I Kai in his V-force clothing but with those crimson eyes I love so much.) and I saw he had amazing crimson eyes anyone could die looking at, they were the most malicious bloody eyes I had ever seen. I was thinking that my luck may have turned around then again probably not.**

**"Grandfather what the fuck do u want now. Is it so important that you had to call me out from gym class for it?" Kai asked.**

**"Kai this is your new roommate Akiko Kei." He said "Show her around the school she's got all the same classes as you and that stupid baka Tala. DISMISSED" he yelled the last part as we both looked dumbfounded but walked out of the office anyway.**

**"C'mon then Akiko." Maybe he's not as bad as I thought and little did she know Kai was thinking the same thing.**

**They reached gym class and she was introduced to the teacher Boris Balkov and Kai's best friend Tala. "Yo sup Akiko names Tala but my friends call me Yuri."**

**"Hi there Tala I'm Akiko" I reply.**

**"Uh, I meant that u can call me Yuri." Tala said while laughing.**

**"INOVAV QUIT BEING A FUCKING PLAYBOY AND CONSINTRATE AND YOU MIGHT GET AS GOOD AS ME OR KAI WELL YOU'LL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS ME BUT." Kai looked up as Boris said his name and glared. "ALL OF YOU CLASS HAS BEEN OVER FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES NOW OUT."**

**They went back and Akiko was surprised to see her stuff their as well as something she hadn't seen for years…. (Continued in next chapter so yas people all know oh and if I accidentally typed Akina anywhere it's supposed to be Akiko in the story part I mean besides the flashback.)**


	2. Chapter Two: IS AKINA REALLY DEAD?

Chrissy: Ok I got a review from one of my favorite authoresses so I decided to update ASAP I was ill so I couldn't update sorry everyone and my computer is a real sometimes I'm not swearing cause I don't wana raise the reader level to R oh well I'll do it now I'll just end up doing it anyway. Oh yah THANK YOU wild-Roze for the review. Sorry for not updating I was also very busy with school stuff.

Akina- So am I actually like DEAD as in ghost.

Chrissy: Um can't answer that it's a secret. :-p

Disclaimer: Kai- Chrissy doesn't own beyblade (thinking thank god for that she would do evil things to me) but she does own my girlfriend Akiko and her twin Akina so if you use them and she finds out u don't have her permission she will be very mad. Oh she also owns the plot to this story can't forget that.

Chapter 2: Is Akina REALLY Dead?

(Akina's POV)

My name is Akina Kei and my whole village thinks I'm dead including my twin sister Akina Kei. When I woke up I headed towards the nearest town and I was placed in a foster home in a small village in China. There I met my good friends Lee, Kevin, Mariah, Gary, and of course you can't my best friend Rei Kon. Well Rei and I have been accepted into a boarding school run by Voltaire Hiwatari it has an excellent sports program with scholarships available that Rei was accepted into. My foster parents are really rich so they are paying for me to go there. Rei and I have a flight to catch in about an hour at 7:30 so we are in a taxi heading to a big air port in a large town about 100 miles from the village.

"Rei where are we?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We are at the airport lets get our stuff and get on the plane." He replied in his usual happy down to earth tone.

"Ok sounds good. Oh btw Rei do you have the list of all the people going to the school?" I ask. I am curious to know if we are going to be going to school with a bunch of rich people.

"Yup I got it in the mail yesterday." He starts digging through his bag to take on the plane and finally pulls out a large booklet of all the people and what rooms they would be in. "Here you go I think we are in their under your name."

"Ok thanks Rei you're the best." I give him a quick hug and a few minutes later after showing the attendants our tickets we are on the plane heading for Moscow, Russia.

I open the book of all the people and beginlooking for my last name. I finally find Kei and there are 2 of them Akiko and Akina. It suddenly hits me who Akiko is she is my twin sister that I lost all those years ago. I quickly scribble down the dorm number she is staying in and tell Rei I am going to go change outa my PJ's. I walk to the plane's bathroom and change into her sky blue mini-skirt and her v-neck tight white t-shirt that ties up on the sides and shoulder area. She puts her hair in a pony tail and leaves out a few bangs to finish it off.

"Kina it took you long enough." Reiteased.

"Oh shut up Rei I'm thinking." I snapped back immediately sorry when I saw the look on his face. "Oh god Rei I'm sorry for snapping like that." His look stayed the same sad and depressed.

"Whatever Kina, whatever." He said as hewalked up and headed towards the bathrooms.

Well I guess I messed that up really badly me and my bad side. Well anyway we are about a half hour from Moscow where Rei and I will head directly to the Hiwatari Boarding School.

25 min. later

Everyone please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. I started to wonder where Rei was and if he was ok when he came up and gave me a small smile saying that I was probably forgiven but we would talk later and then fastened his seatbelt and I fastened mine.

About five min. later the flight attendant told us we could get off the plane, get our things, and leave the airport after checking in.

about an 1 hour later at the boarding school

We reached the boarding school at about 2:55 pm and classes would be out at about 3:10 pm so I went looking for the room where the person with my sisters names dorm to see if it was really her.

Rei was walking next to me we had resolved our problems and when we reached the most expensive dorms I jiggle the lock and to no ones surprise (Rei and I) it's locked. Rei pushes me outa the way and pulls out a bobby pin from his hair messing it up a bit. He skillfully twists the bobby pin in the simple lock and we both hear it click. We swiftly enter the dorm room so we are not noticed and I see a bunch of boxes and in a well decorated dorm room (A/N: Akiko will explain this crap later. KK?)

"Well why are we here? You never did tell me that much Kina and now's as good of a time as any." Rei suddenly said startling me from my roost on a box of stuff.

"I think my sister is here and this is the dorm she's supposedly in." I say in my matter of fact tone.

"Oh…" Rei started to say but was interrupted when the door started to open and a boy with 2 toned hair, crimson eyes, and 2 blue shark fins on both cheeks stepped in with someone who looked stunningly like an older version of Akiko.

The boy spoke up before the girl did, "What the hell are you doing in our dorm?" he said in a suspicious yet dark demanding voice dripping with venom as he looked at the two people whom he thought looked like freaks one with hair down to his knees in a tight wrap and a girl with black hair down to her slim waist.

"Well the funny thing is I was looking at the people attending the Hiwatari School this year and I saw 2 Kei's Akiko and then my name Akina so I decided to find out if it really was my twin and here I am now" I say.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE GETTHE FUCKOUT OFAKIKO AND MY DORM THIS INSTANT." Kai shouted furious.

"Kai stop please its ok you don't have to yell she's telling the truth this is my slightly younger sister Akina Kei." She said in a soft voice while putting her slim shaky hands on his shoulders. It was shaking because she didn't want him to lash out at her and she was in shock of finding that Akina had survived the accident.

"Kiko I see you haven't changed much since we were little have you? You still have the same witty comments I'm sure you're not Akiko Kei without them." I say running towards my sister who had in my opinion a nicer body than mine but I didn't care I ran right to my sister who by that time had moved to stand next to the boy Akina figured by now was her sister roommate Kai. I hugged my sister lightly and we both whispered how much we had missed each other and Akiko's eyes had brightened up a considerable amount when I hugged her.

"Kina you're not mad at me then? For leaving you back then to die." And my reply was that I could never be mad at my sister.

"Well Akiko I'll see you and this jerk here at supper I have to go meet the assholes grandfather I'm presuming." I say with venom dripping from my voice while pointing at Kai who had taken up standing against the wall with his arms crossed crimson eyes closed but when I said about him he opened one anger filled eye then the other and glared venomously at Akina. "Oh did I hit one of Kai's sensitive spots?"

"Akina stop Kai is my friend and sure ill see you later Kai and Tala are going to introduce me to some of their friends." Akiko said in a deadly, demanding voice.

"Yah see ya round sis." I say starting to walk away but suddenly turned around and said in her normal voice "You coming or not Rei?"

"Yup I'm coming Kina." The Neko-Jin said. "Nice to meet you Akiko and I can't say the same about you Kai." And with that Rei and I left swiftly at the time I was still a bit mad and happened to be the one to close the door so I slammed it shut with all my strength.

Chrissy- I had this huge fight with myself about if I wanted to make the chappie longer but I needed some more time so I decided to just publish this.

Kai- Jez I think the dumbass finally got a good idea.

Chrissy- Kai do you remember what I have in my closet?

Kai- Umm… Fuck you still have the chainsaw? (Starts running)

Akiko- Kai you really should be nicer to Chrissy she could make the story really horrible.

Kai- She wouldn't that would get her flames and we all know how much she hates those.

Chrissy- Wutcha talkin bout I love fire I'm a pyro.

Kai- Dumbfuck we mean evil bad reviews saying how horrible this fan fiction is.

Akina- Please review and ignore Kai he's being hisnormal jackass self.

Chrissy, Kai, and Akiko- 00 did she just swear?


	3. Chapter Three: SISTERS, ENEMIES OR BOTH

**Black Angel (authoress) - I changed my name so it's less personal but that's all I did I'm the same crazy woman I was before and I still love Kai.**

**Kai- Then why did you chain me up on your wall like an animal?**

**Black Angel- Because you're my beyblade poster because you're my favorite character I can't stand Tyson or Kenny (Tyson Kenny- HEY THAT'S NOT NICE.) Maxie is only cute in his G-rev outfit his other ones were stupid (a/n Sry Maxie but they were) ooh wait I forgot REI NOOOOOOO I love Rei 2.**

**Rei- What is she on about now Kai?**

**Kai- She wants to put you on the wall 2 so if I were u I would run.**

**Akiko- Kai be nice or I'll call your grandfather.**

**Black Angel- Sniggers now that would be fun but it would be a total disaster.**

**Kai- You wouldn't (death glare from Akiko) ok ill shut up and be nice and look pretty on the wall.**

**Black Angel- Good Kai; Oh and Rei will you do me a favor? Well anyway on with the story normal disclaimers and btw if you read my story please do me a favor and REVIEW IT OR DIE J/K but please if you read it review it flames will be used to kill Tyson and Kenny.**

**Rei- That depends what do you want me to do?**

**Black Angel- Oh just stand against that wall there right next to Kai while I go get something. walks of smirking and comes back with chains and chains Rei to the wall right next to Kai Yay, now I have Kai AND Rei posters and better yet the talk.**

**Kai- Mumbles incoherently**

**Black Angel- Shut the fuck up Kai.**

**Kai- Fine bitch.**

**Black angel- Fine see if you get any from Akiko anytime soon. Sticks out tongue at a horrified Kai YAY I WIN.**

**Blah Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**(Blah) Bit-beast Talking**

**((Blah)) People Talking To their Bit-beasts**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sisters, Enemies, or Both?**

**With Akiko and Kai**

**"I can't believe she's alive Kai I mean how can she be its impossible isn't it I mean I saw the house collapse on her when I was younger." Kina rattled.**

**"Well I don't know but I hate to break it to you Akiko but we have to get to lunch Tala and the guys will kill us if we're late" Kai said, "We can figure this out later I promise." Ok why the hell am I promising her anything**

**(Could you be going soft Kai?)**

**((Shut up Dranzer.))**

**(Fine I will.)**

**Girls there all the same even if they are bit-beasts**

**"Yea I guess you're right let's go." She said walking towards the door just as Tala came in.**

**"Guys did you hear about that hot new chic in the school?" Tala asked.**

**"Yeah we met her and her boyfriend." Kai said still quite pissed off.**

**"Really, that's interesting; why does she look so much like you Kiko?" Tala asked.**

**"Um Yuri she's my baby sister, well we're twins but I'm older by like 6 hours." Akiko replied.**

**"Huh now that's ironic but it does explain why she looked kinda like you," Tala replied and when both Akiko and Kai looked confused he added, "That your baby sister/twin sister would be going to the same school as us."**

**"Yeah really ironic," Kai said sarcastically.**

**"Kai, Yuri can we just leave I'm hungry and I'm sick of arguing." Kiko whined.**

**"Yeah let's go the boys are waiting for us at the bar downtown," Tala said.**

**"We're going to a bar? We're only what 16?" Kiko said with a questioning tone in her voice.**

**"What your only 16 man your only a year older than Spencer and Ian. Kai, Bryan, and I are 18 but don't worry we can get you in," Tala said.**

**"Oh shut up Yuri you're giving me a headache," Kai said darkly while glaring at Tala.**

**"I'm going to go change outa my uniform then we can go, ok don't kill each other while your waiting for me." Akiko said.**

**"Yeah whatever, just hurry up ok?" Kai replied glaring at an unimportant object in the room.**

**With Akina and Rei in Their Dorm**

**"This place is awesome don't you think Rei?" Kina questioned.**

**"Uh… yeah it's great just a lot different than home if you know what I mean but it's refreshing to be away from the village, away from Mariah." Rei stated while putting some things in his wardrobe.**

**"No kidding the pink beast was driving me fucking insane!!!" Kina added.**

**"C'mon Kina be nice" Rei replies, "She's not that bad."**

**"Oh yeah sure she's not that bad maybe you just like her more than you like me," Kina pouts.**

**"Kina you know I love you as a sister and I don't like Mariah more than you. Why would I come with you if I liked Mariah more?" Rei questioned.**

**"Ok, as long as you don't like the pink beast more than me I'm happy," She smiled happily.**

**Rei sighs "Glad you're happy Kina,"**

**Akiko, Kai, and Tala in Dorm**

**"GOD, AKIKO I THOUGHT U WERE HUNGRY IT'S BEEN LIKE TEN MINUTES!!!" Kai shouted from the living room.**

**"Kai I can't find my cloths and unless you want me to go to the bar naked it would be nice of you to help me find them," she said poking her head around the door.**

**Tala I really wouldn't mind if she didn't find her clothing**

**"KIKO" Kai called from his room, "COME HERE."**

**"Did you find my cloths Kai?" Kiko asked.**

**"No, but you can wear a pair of my smaller pants and this hoodie."**

**"Thanks Kai you're the best," Kiko says while hugging him and making Kai blush in the process.**

**Akiko walks to her room and puts on the cloths and grabs a belt to keep them up. Once she was finished getting dressed the walked out of the dorm, Kai making sure the door was locked, and down to one of the better bars. Standing outside waiting were three boys two taller boys one with lavender hair and dark lavender eyes and a heavy build the other taller one was slightly shorter with blonde hair and green eyes (A/N: sry if that's wrong I think Spencer's eyes are green), and a looked really strong, and the shortest one had a big nose, blue hair, reddish eyes not at all like Kai's crimson orbs, and big goggles on his head.**

**"Kiko" Kai said getting Akina's attention, "These guys are Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. Guys this is Akiko she's my roommate."**

**"Hey Akiko," the short one said the other two just nodded there heads towards her.**

**The bouncers were about to tell them to bug off until they saw Kai then they just mumbled something like "Master Hiwatari" and let them in. Kai and Akina along with Bryan went to the bar and ordered some alcoholic drinks for the rest of the gang.**

* * *

**Black Angel- Well I'm stopping it there for today it's getting late and I have stuff to do.**

**Kenny and Tyson- Please review or she will hurt us and don't flame she will hurt us then to.**

**Kai- Stop complaining you pathetic excuses for a human life form.**

**Black Angel- Ok I need to know should I get Tala a GF and also should I include Max, Tyson and Kenny in the story. Hell I'll even be nice to them. Well I am almost 100 sure I will include Maxie but I need your guy's votes.**

**Tala- I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND I LIKE BEING A PLAYER AND HITTING ON KAI'S GIRLFRIEND**

**Akiko- HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND.**

**Kai- YEAH LOVE YOU TO AKIKO THANKS A LOT.**


End file.
